


【源秋】Parade's End

by chaosmyth948



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmyth948/pseuds/chaosmyth948
Summary: (考斯滕拟人同人)#二战背景paro#第六节全文#分级: NC17/R18
Kudos: 5





	【源秋】Parade's End

06\. Scone with clotted cream and jam 

Suggested BGM: Eyes shut-Nocturne in C minor by Fédéric Chopin, rearranged by Alice Sara Ott and Ólafur Arnalds 

”是啊，你任性无礼，脾气怪异，浑身是刺，现在又口是心非，唯唯诺诺，但我就是喜欢，全部都喜欢。“

“ You are rude, peculiar, eccentric, unreasonable, and now being self-righteous and timid. But I love you, because you are you.” 

莫斯科的冬天是的确冷的刺骨。

起源抬头瞄了一眼窗外呼啸的风雪，打开了香烟匣，取了一根夹在指间，一边划着火柴，一边盘算着能不在能在抽完剩下的烟之前能离开这个鬼地方。

苏联佬跟美国佬注定玩不到一起去，却拿受创最重，一蹶不振的欧洲当前沿阵地，饶是他一个英国人都后知后觉地觉得不爽，奈何历史已经做出了选择，现下再怎么挣扎也只是徒劳。会议室内气氛压抑沉重，起源对随行秘书简单吩咐了几句，自己准备走出会议厅，穿过廊桥，找个清净的地方好好抽完这半根烟。

可动意突然，没来得及去取外套，一出门就打了个寒战，又不想折回去麻烦，说不定又碰上哪国的外交官又得寒暄一番，便找了处避风口的位置，将烟灰抖进垃圾桶，思绪却全然不在工作场合上。

他不知道这纸临时派发的出差令是不是上天冥冥之中给他的一个缓冲期，竟然如此之巧，完美对冲了他即将面对的冲动之后难以化解的僵局。

发乎于情，止乎于礼。事情的走向如今看来似乎有点讽刺，估计塞林格那个故事的本意也并不是如此，真要是喜欢，有谁能架得住心仪之人天天在自己眼前晃，却不得不把自己的心意隐藏起来。

可那孩子即便是在最后的关头，也还是没能说出他想要的答案。

照理说他早就过了执着于这种形式的年纪。他早已明了了上流社会的婚恋观更讲究门当户对，权钱对等的价值观，婚姻不过是身份体现的另一种形式，即便他一贯认为无论任何形式的结合都要以感情为基础，这些年热情也基本被消磨地差不多了，但如今他却突然找回了青少年时期才会有的那种焦躁与不安。他自嘲地笑了笑，如今说便是有人嘲笑他现在心智十九岁，他也认了。

凉风顺着微掩的会议厅大门吹进来，起源受了点凉，转过身去轻轻咳嗽了一下，他看了看自己手里即将燃尽的香烟，突然想起了在某本书上看到过的很符合自己现在这副不怎么潇洒的样子的描写。

“爱欲，如同咳嗽与烟瘾，欲盖弥彰。”（注一）

是啊，若是如今他还是十九岁的自己，又会做出什么样的选择呢？

既然欲盖弥彰，似乎便只有坦诚相对了。

起源将烟头丢进垃圾桶，只身回到了会议室，这次脚步明显轻快了一些，那个不算困扰的问题的解答，如今不言而喻。

柏林最近的气温一反常态，忽高忽低。Otoñal刚把厚毛衣洗了，隔天就只能穿着单薄的衬衫裹着毯子坐在地板上打着喷嚏改图纸。

只是他最近经常走神，接连作废了好几版设计图稿，最后叼着铅笔头走到纸质日历面前看了看，折回来，又折回去。

他最近完全不能在阁楼上安睡，只要一闭上眼睛，脑海里总是回想到一些难以言说的画面，有几次居然出现了刚刚步入青春期时才会有的生理反应。他在这方面开窍着实晚，即便读书时也会刻意回避与同学进行这类话题的讨论，可这样的事情真真切切地发生在自己身上时，那种手足无措却又心跳加速的感觉却又并不像原先所想的那样令他厌恶。

夜不能眠时，他会悄悄走下阁楼，走进琴房，先是在钢琴盖上趴一会儿，再坐到起源经常坐着看他弹琴的地方坐一会儿。睡意来袭，好像在梦中看到起源弹钢琴的样子，其实他一直很好奇，为什么起源对乐理知识与音乐鉴赏如此精通，却一直称自己不会演奏任何乐器。那夜阁楼的光线太过昏暗，他也没看清起源摘下手套时那双手的样子，记忆只停留在一个模糊的触觉上，如果他会演奏乐器的话，一定会有双漂亮又灵活的手才对。

他会偶尔去翻起源看过的书，尝试从纸张翻阅的痕迹来推测他最喜欢哪一本，可是他的英文阅读水平跟口语比起来着实差了些，有几本确实翻了几页就不得不得去找字典查单词了。

他突然觉得自己很像是小说里写的那种情窦初开的少男少女，一边为这样的行为感到羞耻，一边却又沉迷其中。

回想那日，他似乎已然快要把那种奇怪的感觉说出来，却在最后硬生生地咽了回去，因为不确定那到底是什么，现如今那般的事情都做过了，他也没有挣扎，没有拒绝，便说明……

每每想到这儿时，他便像是陷入了一个怪圈，有两个自我来回拉扯，一个强烈地暗示自己那是心动，是喜欢，带有欲望的喜欢；一边却是怯懦又迟疑，劝说自己那不会是那种喜欢，却又说不明白不是那种喜欢又会是什么。

直到菲昂娜太太的熟人送来了新鲜的德文郡乳酪时，Otoñal才总算给自己混乱的大脑找了个解脱的由头，一门心思都花在回忆外婆是怎么做司康饼的。

菲昂娜太太在英国居住多年，自然是熟悉这种传统英式甜点的做法的，她本想问Otoñal既然想做司康饼为何不早点直说，她有从娘家学来的一个不错的配方，却难得瞧见这个一直不太跟她有交流的德国少年突然对一件事这么上心，便随着他在厨房折腾，只是在必要时提醒他一些关键的细节。

她本不是那种对德国民众带有强烈偏见的人，虽然她的丈夫与儿子都死于战火之中，来到柏林接受这份工作之前，她其实有些许的担心，但自打她来到这座别墅，服务于她的雇主，并与这个少年一同生活在一个屋檐下后，她觉得这种担心完全多余，偶尔会记起自己的儿子参军前似乎也像是Otoñal这么大的年纪，见现下Otoñal不似从前那样寡言又难相处，自然下意识地多关心这孩子一些，算是弥补过往的遗憾。

这场战争留下的裂痕，以极为微妙的方式正在悄悄愈合。

起源回到柏林那天正值下午茶时间。他本来给菲昂娜太太的消息是晚上，却意外地提早结束了委员会的工作安排，回到别墅时发现Otoñal与菲昂娜太太正在厨房认真研讨着什么，他难得见Otoñal在非正餐时间在正厅出现，便没打扰他们自行摘了军帽脱下外套走到客厅，直到两个人回过头来看到已然坐到沙发上的青年军官，同时有些惊愕。

“您回来的比电报说的时间要早一些呢，怎么没请迈克尔先生提前打个电话过来？” 菲昂娜太太接过雇主的外衣和军帽，一边端上一杯刚刚泡好的新鲜红茶。

起源礼貌地笑了笑，接过茶杯，朝依旧站在厨房料理台不敢靠近的少年扫了一眼，“难得瞧你们聊得尽兴，我自然是不好打扰的。”

菲昂娜太太笑道，“是的，难得Otoñal最近愿意跟我这个无聊的老人家聊一聊，我最近才知道他的外婆是西米德兰兹郡人，跟我娘家老家离得很近。“

”真是巧。“ 起源喝了一口茶，又一次抬眼看向Otoñal, 见人依旧没有主动过来的意思，便继续同菲昂娜太太闲聊，“那你们刚刚在厨房忙什么呢？”

“奥，这回托人从英国带红茶时顺便弄了点德文郡奶油过来，是Otoñal的主意，他说他想试试做司康饼，但是不太清楚比例跟火候，我在英国生活时跟娘家的长辈那儿多少听到过一些小窍门，所以就同他一块研究起怎么用柏林现有的材料做出好吃的司康饼来着。说您回来的不巧，也真是巧，现在可是cream tea(注2）的绝佳时间呢，如果顺利的话，这一次的司康饼应该成色不错呢，你说是不是呢，Otoñal?”

“奥，是……是的。“ Otoñal突然被卷入对话，原本没来得及整理好的思绪又乱了一波，只得转过身去朝烤箱那边盯了盯火候，“大概还要一个小时左右呢。”

“那只能让您多等一会儿了，您用没用过午餐？需不需要我多准备一些东西？” 

“已经用过了，不麻烦您了。” 起源放下手里的茶杯，对和蔼敬业的管家太太道，“您上回托迈克尔给我拍的电报我已经看到了，放心，我不是那种离了管家就生活不能自理的人，令爱的事情比较重要，您若是着急，今天就可以启程回伦敦，我可以请后勤部送您走最快的专线，薪水依旧照付。还有，先要恭喜您要做外婆了。”

菲昂娜太太没意料到自己的雇主前脚刚风尘仆仆地归家，后脚就如此慷慨地批复了自己的休假申请，她喜出望外，连连道谢，“谢谢您，您可真是太体贴了，但您这才刚回来我便休假，这样会不会不太合适？“

”我想比起我一个四肢健全的男人，一个需要母亲陪伴的新手妈妈与一个可爱活泼的小婴儿更需要您吧？“ 起源风趣地回道，”您若是再不拿定主意，兴许要错过今晚最后一班火车了。“

菲昂娜太太感激不尽，即刻把屋内又整理了一番，赶在端上下午茶之时赶上了归往伦敦的火车，她不会知道没有她在场的这顿下午茶到底发生了什么，只是她隐约觉得，她的雇主与这个德国少年之间似乎有种她看不透的气场，可眼下她更迫切的想知道她刚出生的小外孙会是一副怎样可爱的模样。

起源瞧着盘子里烤的焦黄，又胖嘟嘟的司康饼，对坐在他对面的少年幽幽地问了一句，“你外婆教过你该怎么吃司康饼吗？”

“教过的……不用刀切，用手掰成两块，果酱与奶油要先抹到盘子上再涂到司康饼上，这样比较有礼貌，不会把碎屑弄得到处都是。“ Otoñal竭力让自己的语气与平日无异，但他在餐桌上不受控制点来点去的指尖还是出卖了他。

”那，是先奶油后果酱，还是先果酱后奶油呢？“ 起源继续问道。

“您……您是喜欢德文郡式还是康沃尔式？(注2)我其实更喜欢康沃尔式，可以把奶油涂得满满的，一口咬下去很开心。” 

“那就康沃尔式吧。” 起源颔首，示意他做一个。

Otoñal点点头，先是取了毛巾擦手，随后拿起一块司康饼，几乎将流淌在血液里的工匠精神发挥到极致，徒手掰出的司康饼薄厚竟一致，果酱涂了薄薄的一层，奶油则按照一比二的比例涂好，起源先是盯着他手上的动作，随后便顺着那双手一路打量到了手腕处凸显的青筋，紧扣的衬衫领口，下颚，脖颈，喉结的位置。

起源缓缓闭上双眼，又睁开，再次确认，那夜昏暗的阁楼里的一片黑暗，肢体交缠，发肤相亲是真的。

Otoñal处理好了司康饼，却又犯了难，他同起源隔着两个座椅的位置，实在是不可能坐着把盘子递过去，叫对方伸手接更是不太礼貌，想来想去只有他走过去，可他似乎头一次对这个青年军官周身的气场产生了一种既害怕又渴望的矛盾的感觉，以为离得远一点便能控制理智，一旦靠近不知道会发生什么。

他的直觉是对的。

精致的骨瓷盘在桌上以微小的频次微微颤抖了一下，黄昏最后一丝阳光投射在桌面上，他被青年军官以适中的力道攥住了手腕，再来时整个身体，几乎不受控制地朝对方倾靠过去。

鼻息间的气息再熟悉不过了。在琴房里，在阁楼里，以及，在那些难以言说的梦境里。

Otoñal抬眼看了看这个近半个月令他几乎行为失常的男人，一时间心头涌上的感觉五味杂陈。

原来是这样的感觉。

想要触碰，却又有些恐惧。如今真真切切地感受到了，却又失去了思考判断的能力，毫无迹象地沉沦，就像那夜，他听到那声，“到我这边来”，身体便不受控制地走了过去。

即便那是深渊下的荆棘，会将他刺的遍体鳞伤，他也义无反顾，可他知道那并不是一片荆棘，那更像是一片宽广到无法丈量的深海，他深深陷入其中，沉沦其中，不愿醒来。

起源没有预料到少年会以完全顺从的姿态接受这般突然的亲昵，他顺理成章地让少年靠坐在自己膝头，两手自然地落在他的腰上，少年看起来身材修长，但骨架却不大，尤其是腰肢与髋骨，几乎有些不盈一握，动作间少年整齐的衬衫下摆顿时不再平整，腰部到臀部的线条随着跪坐的姿势呼之欲出，棕色的腰带卡扣随着明显急促的呼吸起起伏伏。

起源慢条斯理地帮他解开了腰带，金属扣掉落在地板上发出“叮”的一声响，Otoñal下意识地朝地板上看了一眼，却又感到对方的手似乎已经探到自己身后某个不可言说的地方，虽然隔着布料，却足以令他乱了方寸，更别提对方突然用比自己低太多的声线轻声在他耳边耳语道，”这里还疼吗？“ 

Otoñal双手都不知道该往哪里放，最后犹豫不决地扶在了座椅扶手上，竭力控制自己同起源的距离，却又不敢撒谎，老实答道，”已经不疼了，全……全都好了。“

起源薄唇微抿，宽大的手掌继续隔着棉质衬衫的柔软布料轻轻摩挲着少年柔韧的腰肢，进一步缩近了两人的距离，在Otoñal耳后印了一枚轻轻的吻，耳语道，“乖，自己把衣服脱了。”

Otoñal心跳骤然加速，呼吸的节奏又乱了几分，下意识地微微偏过头去环视四周。

菲昂娜太太爱女心切，即刻启程去了伦敦，现下这房子里只有他们两个人，一切顺理成章，却又总有种刻意巧合的意味。

壁炉里的木柴一早刚刚换过，木头燃烧时发出噼里啪啦的声响。Otoñal觉得喉咙发涩，盯着起源微微敞开一丝领口的军服衬衫，犹豫不决的手终于伸向了自己衬衫最上面的第一颗纽扣。

今天似乎比前两天更冷一些，绕是壁炉点了足够的柴火也只是勉强让屋子暖起来，他现在上半身已经不着一物，自然是会冷的。

下身衣物除尽时Otoñal的身体以肉眼可见的频次打了几个哆嗦，虽然冷，但身体里却像有把火在烧，尤其是当起源把桌上的茶具推到一边又把他按倒在桌上的时候。

Otoñal僵直地仰躺着，落日最后一丝余晖透过厚重的窗帘落在略显羸弱的身体上。他却突然觉得没那么冷了，因为另一副比他宽敞，结实，又温暖的身体牢牢地把他护在了身下。

起源摘下了手套，修长的手指一寸寸描摹着Otoñal的面部轮廓，直到怀里人完全放松下来时才把慢慢分开他的双膝，戴着薄茧的手指轻轻握住了那根和本人一样秀气的东西。

Otoñal如临大敌，大腿肌肉紧绷，瞬间回忆起了那夜模糊的几个细节，记忆深处这种事儿留下的感觉似乎只有酸痛，身体本能的抗拒着。

起源极有耐心，一边用着力道推开了少年的双腿，手上的动作格外轻柔，一边安慰他，“放轻松，这是你的欲望，你得学会面对它。为了你，也为了我。性不是一件单方面承受的事，更何况你是个男人，有些东西不用教就会，你只需要一点引导。“

Otoñal呼吸更加不稳，两手扣在餐桌边缘，此前出现过类似反应的时候他只是觉得羞耻，往往都是靠冷水硬生生克制住的，从未按照这样的方式疏解过，这感觉太过陌生，却又似乎有种异样又陌生的刺激感将他吞噬，眼前似是有一道白光闪过，回过神来觉得周身的神经都处于一种极度兴奋的状态。

“果然是年轻人，血气方刚，不过有点快啊。” 青年垂头在气息不稳的少年唇角轻轻吻了一下，将手上的液体轻轻点在少年胸口的位置，“瞧，像不像这新鲜的德文郡奶油？”

“您……您这……让我以后如何直视司康饼上的奶油……上帝……” Otoñal崩溃地捂了捂脸，耳朵根红的发烫。

“嘘……乖，上帝不会知道。” 起源利索地把人翻了个身，附身在他后颈处落了个吻，沾了精液的手指探入那挺翘的双丘之间扩张片刻，少顷便解开自己的军服，长驱直入。

上帝当然不会知道，因为他老人家只相信亚当与夏娃才会相爱。

如今他已经是被驱除到伊甸园之外的背德者，还会相信这世上会有天堂？

似曾相识地撕裂感与疼痛袭来，Otoñal几乎是条件反射似得向后仰起头，颀长的脖颈，瘦削的肩膀以及深深凹陷下去的脊柱沟呈现出一条优美流畅的曲线。所有本能的挣扎化为喉咙里一节短暂的气音，修长的指节在精心浆洗过的桌布上胡乱抓挠着，挣扎间那杯加了奶的红茶被掀翻到了地板上，一片狼藉。

“您…您……轻一点，好……好痛……” 少年从未有过类似的经验，唯一能做的只能是咬紧牙关拼命放松身体，不知道床笫间该怎样迎合，说些什么，青涩又僵硬的反应足以令人扫兴，却偏令起源欲罢不能，他垂下头，在那光滑细瘦的背脊上落下一个又一个咬痕，听着少年的乞求，动作却不见减缓，反而按着人的腰往更深处挤压，研磨，直到顶到某个地方觉得少年明显颤抖得厉害，才露出捕食者一般惬意地笑容，捏了捏那两片触感极好的臀瓣，又对着那个角度顶弄了一下，在他耳边轻道，“记好了，你的开关在这里。” 

Otoñal大脑一片空白，懵懵懂懂，一张口发觉自己的嗓音沙哑得不成样子，断断续续地问道，“什……什么开关？”

“宝贝，你要专心一点，不然我可真的要罚你了。” 起源把Otoñal从桌上抱起来，毫不费力地按住那羸弱小巧的髋骨，两人的交合骤然又深入了几分。

专心？怎么专心？Otoñal被弄得七荤八素，云里雾里。可渐渐地，紧绷的神经终于松懈了下来，身体不再僵硬，痛感渐渐消失，取而代之的是一种陌生又熟悉的感觉：想哭，又想笑，骤然忘却了全部的烦恼与悲伤，只想同这个人紧紧抱在一起抵死缠绵。

他的双腿主动纠缠住青年军官精壮有力的腰肢，双手攀附在对方宽阔有力的脊背上，仰起头，毫无章法地送上了一个生涩的吻。

他隐约记得在阁楼的那一夜，起源似乎是吻了他的。

亲吻是爱欲中最含蓄却也是最深切的表达，耳鬓厮磨，四肢纠缠间，Otoñal觉得自己身体里一直缺失的那一部分好像正在被慢慢找回来一样，好似一个一直迷路的人终于找到了回家的路。

他觉得自己眼角似乎湿了，可并不觉得那是委屈，只是眼泪不断地向下落，完全控制不住，只觉得越来越无法直视那双看向自己的深情的眼睛，只得自暴自弃，一头埋进起源的胸口，彻底放任自己的情绪。

与此同时，Otoñal觉得自己的欲望似乎达到了巅峰，随着起源最后的动作，他苍白细瘦的脚趾紧紧蜷缩着，思绪完全放空，周身像是完全脱了力，他想起那夜昏暗的阁楼里，最后似乎也是这样的感觉，身体像是不断的下坠，却突然发觉有人突然牢牢抓着他，只是那时他什么也看不见，这次却能将救赎他的人尽收眼底，从英俊硬朗又不失温和的相貌，再到触手可及的身体线条，一切都是真的，却似乎依旧有些不真实。

待到慢慢平复下来后，这段时间一直困扰他的那些问题却又悄然在思绪中浮现。曾经他以为绝对的不可能如今成了确定，说不清道道不明他对这个英国青年军官莫名的依赖与格外的在意到底从什么时候开始的，会不会很快结束。那些问题对他而言实在是太过深奥，对着起源，就算是做着这般亲密的事情，却总有强烈的不安全感。

想到这儿，似曾相识的酸涩感又一次涌上心头。他长到19岁，第一次觉得自己喜欢上了一个人，却又无法痛快地坦诚相见。隔在他与这个人之间的东西实在是太多了，压得他几乎要喘不过气来。

狂热渐渐消退。刚刚一番云雨，起源只是稍解衣衫，气息略有不稳，见Otoñal已经气若游丝，苍白的皮肤上到处都是暧昧的红痕，微挑的眼尾带着泪痕，晕出一抹红，本已疏解过一轮的欲望似乎又有抬头的趋势。

到底是从什么时候开始的呢？

是在审讯室里初见时那双澄澈的双眼，是愤愤地申诉自己所受不公待遇时的张狂无礼，还是偶尔笨拙生涩的乖顺，甚至后来小心翼翼的讨好？

他其实更早就看出了少年眼里的渴望。

热切又懵懂，莽撞又怯懦。

起源一手撑在少年身侧，居高临下，“看着我。” 

两人隐秘的部位依旧紧紧贴合着，Otoñal还未从刚刚那番激烈的情事中完全缓过神来，现下理智慢慢回炉，又意识到自己刚刚同青年刚刚又做过这般的事，很快又觉得不好意思了起来。

“告诉我，是不是不喜欢我跟其他女人亲密？”

少年听罢原本就因情事泛红的脸颊又热了一分，想起以前的事后知后觉地尴尬，却又不想正面回答，便以非常小的幅度点了点头。

“说出来。“ 起源眉宇间的严厉与强势不怒自威，Otoñal被困在对方手臂间无处可遁，只得硬着头皮回道，“我不喜欢。”

起源心领神会，一只手牢牢按住了少年的肩，阻止他试图逃避的念头，“我再问一次，你所谓的非分之想，到底是什么？“ 

Otoñal几乎一下被戳中了软肋，其实早有了答案，只是这次却怎么也开不了口，也不知该如何开口。

渴望，占有，独一无二。

那是喜欢。无关对方的国籍，身份，性别，立场，只是喜欢。

喜欢他间或严肃间或温柔的样子，喜欢他耐心听自己说话的样子，喜欢他教自己弹琴的样子，喜欢他很多很多的样子。

但又知道他站在高处，甚至是自己的对立面，拥有绝对力量的优势，甚至随时可以要了自己的性命，决定自己的命运，从不屈服于人的自己这次竟然自然而然地接受了这一事实，甘愿臣服。

“我……我……” 他踌躇着，打算用上次的答案蒙混过关，觉得兴许就这样稀里糊涂地也没什么不好，可再次对上起源的双眼时却又一次动摇了。

是啊，明明近在咫尺，却注定求而不得。

起源早已将Otoñal的不安与踌躇尽收眼底，心道自己终究是对这情窦初开的少年太过严苛了，可若不借此揭下这层暧昧，兴许他自己都会动摇了。

他松开了按着少年肩膀的力道，转而顺着他的肩线，描摹着这副身躯的线条，从肩膀，到脖颈，再到脸颊，眼神也不似刚刚那般严厉，转而在少年唇角落下一个无关情欲的吻。

“我来告诉你，你的非分之想是什么。” 起源将自己的衬衫脱下批在Otoñal赤裸的身体上，将少年完全搂在怀里，“像这样拥抱，亲吻。“ 随后一手又探入衬衫下，顺着少年背脊一路摸到那个刚刚才承受过他的隐秘的地方，“像刚刚那样，肌肤相亲，共赴云雨。“

“可这为什么会是非分之想呢？” 起源轻抚着少年泛红的眼角，“这都是再本能不过的爱欲了，若要非说这些是非分之想的话，那先动这些念头并付诸实践的人也应该是我了。“

Otoñal听出了这话的深意，却又始终不太敢相信，轻声道，“您对我……“

”你说不出口的答案，我已经替你说出来了，你还想要我说什么呢？“ 起源轻轻点了点少年的鼻尖，“不是一向伶牙俐齿吗，怎么这会儿反倒吞吞吐吐了？”

“不……我……我不太相信……” Otoñal双手搭在起源肩上，第一次大胆地试着摸了摸对方的脸颊，“我不是不相信您，只是不相信自己，到底哪里值得您……喜欢。“

起源温柔地笑了笑，他微微仰头在Otoñal在脸颊侧处吻了吻，”是啊，你任性无礼，脾气怪异，浑身是刺，现在又口是心非，唯唯诺诺，但我就是喜欢，全部都喜欢。“

主卧大门紧闭。

餐桌上的司康饼与红茶彻底凉透了，奶油与果酱混合在一起糊成一团。

大床上的少年双腿大开，柔韧骨感的小腿用尽最后一点力气盘在青年的腰侧，泪盈于睫，却又无比乖顺地承受着一次又一次亲密的结合。

“您……您既不爱吃司康饼……那我下次试着……试着烤点别的甜品吧……” Otoñal最后有气无力，却还心心念着自己终于烤制成功的司康饼最终还算是浪费了。

“谁说我不爱吃司康饼。” 起源轻笑，竭力抑制自己去找香烟匣的冲动，无奈只得把烟瘾转化成下一轮性欲，他把少年的小腿压到胸口，这次记得牢牢护着少年的脑袋免得他再撞到床头柜，一边不正经地牵了Otoñal的手往下带，“这不正在吃现成的司康饼吗，clotted cream and jam, 一个都不少。”

注一：引自本杰明.富兰克林《穷人查理年鉴》Poor Richard’s Almanack 1737, 原文为“ Love, cough, and a smoke, cannot well be hid.” 结尾中文为自译。  
注二：Cream tea，一种经典英式下午茶组合，包括司康饼，凝脂奶油(clotted cream, 又称德文郡奶油)和果酱。司康饼两种吃法，Devon Cream Tea (德文郡) Cornish Cream Tea (康沃尔郡) 德文郡式先涂奶油再涂果酱；康沃尔式先涂果酱后涂奶油，后者的奶油比例要高一些。


End file.
